Chemicals
by nevershoutjordyn
Summary: John is the big man on campus. Sherlock is the new kid at school. Perhaps love isn't a chemical defect after all. / AU teen!lock
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from this series. Because honestly, if I did, hot damn c;  
**Pairing: **John Watson & Sherlock Holmes

**Style:** AU teen!lock  
**Word Count: **1,255

**Rating**: M (for language, and just to be sure)  
**Synopsis: ** John is the big man on campus. Sherlock is the new kid at school. Perhaps love isn't a chemical defect after all.

Chemicals.

John Watson was the big man on campus.

In high school, John was prom king, captain of the football team, and voted most likely to succeed in life. John always hoped that his popularity would follow him to uni.

It did.

Sherlock Holmes was not.

In high school, Sherlock was valedictorian, self proclaimed president, treasurer, and sole member of the deduction club, and voted most likely to grow up to be a serial killer. Sherlock didn't care about ridiculous things such as popularity in high school or in uni.

He was in for a surprise.

It was the first day of school.

Seniors marauded about, too cool for the notion of getting to class on time.

Freshmeat ran about the campus, noses stuffed into their white paper campus maps.

It was a normal beginning of a year.

"Hey Watson!" he heard someone shout from down the street. "Scottie's Pub, you in?"

John chuckled, "You know, I think we should at least not skip the first day of classes, huh?"

"Yeah, whatever nerd," the voice retorted, turning around and continuing down to the pub.

John smiled, and continued walking towards Thayer Hall, being a senior, he lucked out and got his choice of class first hour; military tactics.

John walked into class to be met with a frowning teacher.

"You're late,"

"I'm sorry profeesor," John smiled sheepishly, running fingers through his hair, causing a lustful sigh from a few girls in the class. "It wont happen again, I promise."

It would.

John slung his backpack off his shoulder and motioned to sit down at the first available desk.

"No." the teacher said, staring at John, butt halfway down into the desk that was just a bit too small.

"No?" John replied quizzically .

"No. You are to go see Mrs. Hudson at Resident Life," the professor said, shuffling papers on his desk.

"Um, okay?" John replied, grabbing his backpack, and walking out of the classroom.

John hadn't been to reslife since his freshman year. He couldn't imagine what they wanted with him.

"With all do respect _Mrs. Hudson_," Sherlock spat through his teeth, "I hardly think I require a baby sitter."

"He is not a baby sitter Mr. Holmes," Mrs. Hudson sighed, exasperated from arguing this point with Sherlock for what has been a good ten minutes.

"Then what would you call him?" Sherlock gritted. Before she could answer Sherlock cut in again. "And what is his purpose? I am perfectly capable of navigating a campus with out adult supervision. And why-"

"_Because you're 16 Mr. Holmes_!" Mrs. Hudson shouted, finally at her wits end.

Sherlock finished high school three years early. He had completed all the credits needed to graduate by his freshman year. He was forced to spend another year in high school because the university he wished to attend had a minimum age policy of 16, and that was for only the brightest of students. Which he was.

Sherlock had no qualms about going to uni early. His age gave him quite a few benefits, such as a single dorm, which freshman almost never get. However, his age also had downsides. Such as the fact that he needed a chaperone to follow him around campus for a week to get him acclimated.

Sherlock crossed his arms across his chest, and huffed down into his seat, deciding not to pursue the argument any further. The two sat in an uncomfortable silence until the door creaked open.

"Ah, hello Mr. Watson," Mrs. Hudson greeted with a smile.

"Uh, hey Mrs. Hudson. What's going on?" John replied.

Sherlock's stomach flipped at the sight of this college boy.

'_What the fuck was that_' Sherlock wondered in his head, not knowing what to think about this weird feeling he's getting for the first time.

"Well Mr. Watson," Mrs. Hudson continued, completely oblivious to the utter turmoil churning in the depths of Sherlock's stomach. "We would like to ask you a favor."

"Sure, whatever you need," John replied, not missing a beat.

At the sound of John's voice, Sherlock's stomach did it again. He didn't know what was happening. He thought back to all his biology and anatomy classes, trying to conjure some type of medical explanation for the knots forming in the pit of his stomach and the rapid beating of his heart.

"Well, we have a new student on campus, and we would like to know if you wouldn't mind showing him around for a week or two. You are apparently quite popular around here, and the least delinquent of your friends."

John smiled and raised a brow, "Well, I don't see why not," he replied, deciding to take that last comment as a compliment. "Who am I showing around, might I ask?"

"A Mister Sherlock Holmes," she smirked, gesturing towards the occupied seat in the corner of the office.

John didn't see anyone when he walked in, so was all the more surprised when, lo and behold, there was a student sitting in a chair in the corner.

He was beautiful, John thought as his stomach flipped.

'_What the fuck was that_' John thought, not understanding why this boy was making him feel this way.

John swiveled back around towards Mrs. Hudson.

"I thought we were only supposed to show around the underage, genius kids," he asked, not wanting to believe that this boy was so young. He looked, 20, easily.

"Mr. Holmes is 16."

Sherlock didn't even make a snide comment as per usual. He was too stunned to do much of anything right now.

John's eyes opened wide, he too was stunned. How could someone this beautiful be 16?

'_Did I just call him beautiful? What the hell is going on with me?!_' John ranted internally.

Both boys were far too concerned by the weird things happening to their bodies to notice the long silence that had descended upon them. Or that they were unconsciously staring at each other. Or that Mrs. Hudson was watching them, smirking all knowingly.

"Aren't you two lovebirds going to introduce yourselves?" Mrs. Hudson grinned.

Both boys were shaken from their individual reveries about the other, and completely missed Mrs. Hudson's sly remark.

"Uh, yes. Um, John Watson," he stuck his right hand out to shake, running his left fingers through his hair, again smiling sheepishly.

At the sight of this, a sudden rush of blood coursed through Sherlock's veins and ended up somewhere blood had never rushed to before. He was so alarmed by this foreign sensation; he almost forgot to shake the outstretched hand. He knew what was happening to him. He'd aced health class after all, but he'd never experienced the sensation first-hand before. His head was clouded, heart was racing, and his palm was sweating profusely into John's tight grip.

Sherlock couldn't focus. He mustered all of his energy and cleared his throat.

"Ahem, I'm Sherlock Holmes"

His deep, velvety tone echoed through John's ears. That is not the voice of a 16-year-old boy. The rich, throaty sounds of his voice caused John's heart to beat rapidly, sending a surge of blood through his body and straight to where blood should never go.

They released hands, and wiped their sweaty palms on their jeans.

On the outside, both boys wore fake smiles of nonchalance, but on the inside they were both screaming. Hoping and praying that the other wouldn't glance down to find the bulge growing in their crotch area. Their minds both a cacophony of worry and shame and misplaced excitement.

"shit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from this series. Because honestly, if I did, hot damn c;  
**Pairing: **John Watson & Sherlock Holmes

**Style:** AU teen!lock  
**Word Count: **670

**Rating**: M (for language, and just to be sure)  
**Synopsis: ** John is the big man on campus. Sherlock is the new kid at school. Perhaps love isn't a chemical defect after all.

"Well, go on then, out of my office." Mrs. Hudson shooed, motioning for the boys to leave the small room.

"Uh, oh yes! Thank you Mrs. Hudson have a lovely day!" John exclaimed, slinging his backpack easily over his shoulder, but in a way that it covertly covered his crotch.

He'd had awkward boners before, and knew how to handle the situation.

Sherlock on the other hand. Yikes.

"Uh, yes, goodbye Mrs. Hudson," he forced. He had no idea how to hide this thing, so instead just folded his hands and set them at the zipper of his jeans, hoping and praying to every deity he'd ever learned about, that people would believe this was his normal walking position.

Mrs. Hudson smiled. She, unlike many people on this campus, didn't care about stuff like that. I mean, her roommate had married ones.

"So, yeah," began John, "welcome to university!" John chuckled uncomfortably with a crooked smile.

There went Sherlock's stomach again.

He shifted his weight onto his other foot and repositioned his hands.

"Haha, thanks I guess," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

There went John's stomach again.

"Ahem, yes. So would you like me to begin the tour?"

"Um, actually, first can we stop at the-

"Bathroom?" John finished his sentence eagerly.

"Yes."

"Definitely," John let out an internal sigh.

The two walked in a semi-confortable silence to the nearest boys' bathroom. John held the door open for Sherlock. He smiled bashfully, and walked into the restroom. John followed.

They were met with long rows of urinals.

Both Sherlock and John stared intently at the urinals that they would never use.

John smiled, and rubbed his neck. With his free hand, he made a gesture towards an enclosed stall.

"I'll be in there"

John regretted the choice of words the moment they left his mouth, but resigned to the awkward silence as he retreated into the stall and locked the door behind him.

"Um, yeah, okay," Sherlock mumbled quickly, turning on his heel and almost running into the stall nearest to him.

Sherlock couldn't help but hit himself for the sudden lack of eloquence. He wiped a sweaty palm down his reddened face and leaned harshly against the side of the stall.

It was just his luck that someone couldn't get their business completely in the toilet, because when he leaned, he lost his footing in a puddle of pee and went down like a plank.

THUD

"Ow, mother of fuck!" Sherlock screamed, then immediately cupped a hand over his mouth, forgetting momentarily he was in the presence of someone else, just a few stalls away. Sherlock shut his eyes as tight as humanly possible, hoping by some twist of fate that John didn't hear this incident.

Nope.

"Hey, are you okay in there?" John asked, worry lining his voice.

"Uh, yeah," Sherlock replied, trying to stand up, "I just, um, fell."

'_He's cuter than I thought_,' John grinned to himself. '_Wait, what?'_

"Alrighty then, just be careful," John giggled.

"Will do" Sherlock replied, making a gun figure with his fingers and thumb and shoving it violently to his temple. He had never been so embarrassed in his entire life. And Sherlock Holmes does not get embarrassed. He wanted to end his existence. Right then and there. And not have to deal with these foreign feelings caused by a certain college boy.

Both boys were about to exit the stall, when they remembered what had brought them in there in the first place and looked down. John unzipped his jeans and Sherlock his trousers. They pulled down their pants and stared quizzically at the sight each was met with.

John, in his whole life, had never once questioned his sexuality, but this specific portion of his body certainly begged to differ.

Sherlock, in his whole life, had never been attracted to anyone, either sex. He was a self, proclaimed asexual. He stared down at his first erection and realized that maybe that wasn't the case after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from this series. Because honestly, if I did, hot damn c;  
**Pairing: **John Watson & Sherlock Holmes

**Style:** AU teen!lock  
**Word Count: **752

**Rating**: M (for language, and just to be sure)  
**Synopsis: ** John is the big man on campus. Sherlock is the new kid at school. Perhaps love isn't a chemical defect after all.

**Authors' Note:** Hey guys. Guess What. I love you. No seriously. Haha, but anyways, I hope you're enjoying this sort of spur of the moment story c: I'm having a lot of fun with it, but I'm going to take my time. Shorter chapters, but more details, you know? Read and review, and as always ENJOY!

Standing in the bathroom stall, John realized just how long he had been in there.

_'Oh god, I wonder what he thinks I'm doing._' John thought fearing for the worst_. 'But wait, is he still in there?'_

John stooped down and looked under the stall to find a pair of feet two stalls down.

_'Okay, so he's still there. But what is he doing?_' John wondered. Realization hit.

_'Is he in the same boat as me? No. Don't be Silly John. He's not gay.'_ Realization hit.

'_Holy fuck, did I just admit that __I'm__ gay_?' John inhaled sharply. '_No. Nope. No! I've got to get out of here mother of fuck'_

John pinched the bridge of his nose, and thought of the most repulsive thing he's seen: his parents having sex.

John cringed, but was relived as his erection slowly resided.

Sherlock, two stalls away had no idea what to do with his first erection.

He touched it tentatively. The moment his fingertips touched it, he sucked in his breath.

_'Mother fuck'_ he screamed internally, pulling his hand back abruptly as if he just got burned.

_'Okay, plan B.' _

Sherlock whipped out his phone and began violently pecking the keys. Google was always there for him, even when no one else was.

Sherlock came across a page dedicated to ridding young boys of erections. His eyes frantically skimmed the small screen.

_'Aha, maybe this will work'_

Sherlock dug deep in his mind, thinking of the most repulsive thing he's ever seen. He stumbled upon the scarring memory of walking in on Mycroft and some kid, Greg was it?

Sherlock shuddered, but was pleasantly surprised as his erection began to reduce.

He heard John opening the stall door, and panicked. He had to get out of there.

Hastily, he shoved himself back into his pants, and pulled up his trousers. And flew out of the stall, oblivious to who was standing directly in front of the stall door.

Ooof.

Sherlock flew out of the stall and directly into the startled arms of John.

Once again, Sherlock completely lost his footing and ended up with all of his body weight nestled into John's chest.

Sherlock looked up and John looked down, and their eyes locked.

Blue-green met slate blue as the sound of two hearts racing echoed through the empty boys' bathroom.

They were in a trance, a trance that neither party wished to break.

John licked his lips.

Sherlock's heart skipped a beat.

Slowly, John closed his eyes and leaned closer.

Quickly, Sherlock opened his eyes even wider. What was happening?

'Is he about to kiss me?!' he wondered, watching John lean towards him in what seemed to him slow motion. 'Oh fuck, he's about to kiss me!'

Sherlock had never kissed anyone in his life, besides his mother. And that was on the cheek. He didn't know what to do. So he decided to just follow suit.

Sherlock closed his eyes, and leaned forward.

"Um, John?" a voice called from the entrance to the bathroom.

Startled, both boys jumped away from each other, John propelling himself back into the sinks and Sherlock back into the stall.

John quickly stood up and addressed the voice by the door.

"Mhm, yes? What do you want?" he asked, annoyed, gingerly rubbing the spot his back made contact with the porcelain.

At this point, the boy looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I was just going to ask you if you wanted to go pick up chicks with me and the guys," he began, stepping backwards towards the door.

"But I guess not . . ." he finished, gesturing towards Sherlock, finally emerging from the bathroom stall that he currently wished was his tomb.

The boy turned around and walked out of the bathroom.

"Wait no," John yelled, "I-I'm not.." his voice trailed off before he could finish that sentence.

"So, um, how about that tour?" Sherlock asked tentatively, not sure how the rest of the afternoon would go now.

John turned his attention back to Sherlock and laughed.

Sherlock suddenly became very self-conscious. He searched John's expression for the source of his laughter.

John stepped forward and retrieved a piece of toilet paper stuck to Sherlock's shoulder and smiled.

"Yeah, let's take that tour now."

Sherlock smiled and followed John out of the bathroom, glancing in the mirror.

_'What?!' _

Sherlock took a double take at his reflection in the foggy mirror.

He took a step closer, and examined his pupils.

Dilated.

_'Shit' _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from this series. Because honestly, if I did, hot damn c;  
**Pairing: **John Watson & Sherlock Holmes

**Style:** AU teen!lock  
**Word Count: **655

**Rating**: M (for language, and just to be sure)  
**Synopsis: ** John is the big man on campus. Sherlock is the new kid at school. Perhaps love isn't a chemical defect after all.

**Authors' Note:** Hey guys.

"Hey, you coming?" John called from outside the bathroom, gesturing for Sherlock to follow him.

"Uh, yeah, sorry," he muttered quickly, determined to forget what he just saw in his reflection.

Sherlock caught up to John outside, slinging his backpack on to his shoulders properly.

"Where to first?" John asked.

"Well, I suppose wherever my first class is," Sherlock replied, fishing in his knapsack for the now crumpled, white campus map and schedule.

"Okay good plan."

Sherlock found his schedule and skimmed over the too small font.

"Literary Studies," he said, not looking up from the schedule.

He wanted to limit eye contact as much as possible. Maybe if no one else noticed his pupils, they might go back to normal.

Nope.

"Oh, okay!" John replied cheerfully, "If I remember correctly, that's over at Salomon Hall."

"Lead the way," Sherlock smiled.

"My pleasure," he smirked, holding his arm out like that of a gentleman courting his lady.

Sherlock laughed and slid his arm into the crook of John's elbow jokingly.

Or at least it was a joke at first.

Their steps fell in tandem as they made their way across campus.

Somehow, despite being, for all intensive purposes, complete strangers; it felt natural.

It didn't fell weird or strange. Quite honestly, it was the most comfortable the both of them had felt all day. They didn't even think of it was mildly bizarre until they caught the sideways glances from a few passerbys.

They quickly untangled themselves from each other and John cleared his throat.

"Well this is Salomon Hall," John explained, "most of us just call it salmon, so if you hear that, you know what they're talking about."

"Haha, okay thanks," he replied, yet again fishing for the campus map now stuffed in his pocket. "Next I have, um, Microbial Biology."

John's jaw dropped to his toes.

"Bio 172, no fucking way!" John exclaimed, "That's a senior course, hell, that's the class I'm in!"

Sherlock blushed at John's astonishment. He looked down and dug the toe of his shoes into the grass.

"Um, yeah, I kinda finished most of the prerequisite courses in the sciences," he explained, "science is kind of my thing."

Sherlock became very sullen. He knew that now his secret was out.

He was a freak.

The freak that skipped 5 grades and started college two years early.

He immediately dropped any thoughts about any kind of relationship with John. But whom was he kidding? There wouldn't have been any relationship to begin with. John wasn't gay. And if he were, he certainly wouldn't want a freak like him.

John noticed the sudden change in Sherlock's demeanor and became worried.

He couldn't put a finger on why. But seeing Sherlock sad like this made him feel like someone shoved a stake through his heart. He just needed to make Sherlock feel better. He needed to make Sherlock smile. He didn't know why, but quite frankly didn't care.

"Hey hey, Sherlock?" John began, worries lining his voice, "hey, don't sweat it, really. You're a fucking prodigy! That's nothing to be ashamed of."

He took a step closer and stuck a finger under Sherlock's chin, tilting his head up to meet his gaze.

"I think its amazing, okay?" John smiled.

If Sherlock wasn't blushing before, he sure as hell was now.

Staring deep into this random college boy's eyes, it just felt too right to be wrong.

And he just couldn't figure out why.

Sherlock smiled and pulled his chin away from John's grasp.

John felt triumphant.

At this point, he didn't even know what these feelings meant. But he knew they were different. And too right to be wrong.

"So hows about we finish that tour?" John asked.

"Allons-y" Sherlock replied, turning on his heel and walking the other direction.

Yet again, John found his mouth agape.

'_He likes Doctor Who?!'_ John screamed internally.

'_This kid's even better than I thought.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from this series. Because honestly, if I did, hot damn c;  
**Pairing: **John Watson & Sherlock Holmes

**Style:** AU teen!lock  
**Word Count: **612

**Rating**: T  
**Synopsis: ** John is the big man on campus. Sherlock is the new kid at school. Perhaps love isn't a chemical defect after all.

Authors' Note: Hey Guys! Okay so this is really for those of you who follow the uh, sister story? "The Personal Journal of Dr. John H. Watson" yeah. Okay, I haven't given up on it I promise! I've just gotten kind of stuck. I REALLY, REALLY need you guys to give me prompt ideas. Leave them in the review section, pm me, I don't care. Just gimme ideas! Gimme Gimme Gimme! Haha, anyways, for those of you who don't follow it, go check it out :] yeah, read and review and as always, ENJOY!

John and Sherlock spent a solid hour exploring campus. John walked Sherlock through his daily schedule, and finally to the dorm rooms.

"Um, It says here I'm staying in the Baker House." Sherlock answered, squinting at the small print.

"Okay cool, wanna head over there now?" John asked.

"Yeah, that would be great."

The two walked in a comfortable silence over to Baker.

That's when John realized how empty-handed Sherlock was.

"Hey, Sherlock?"

"Mhm?"

"If you don't mind my asking," John began tentatively, "Where's all your luggage?"

"Oh," Sherlock blushed, "It's being shipped in tomorrow"

"Really? Wow, that must be super expensive, having all of it shipped straight to the dorms."

"Yeah, I guess you can say I come from a wealthy family," Sherlock mumbled, distain tainting his words.

John frowned. He hated seeing Sherlock anything but happy. He still couldn't figure out why.

"Hey, do we have to go through this again?" John piped up.

Sherlock seemed confused, but met John's gaze.

"Who you are, and where you come from is nothing to be ashamed of. You got that?" John scolded, pushing his index finger into Sherlock's chest.

Sherlock was surprised.

In all his life, the only person that ever really cared about him was Mycroft. And Sherlock assumed that was simply brotherly protocol.

Yet, this stranger he'd met just a few hours ago seemed to care for him so deeply. And for the life of him, Sherlock couldn't understand why.

Sherlock grinned.

"Thank you, John," he said sincerely.

John grinned.

"Anytime Sherlock," he replied.

"Come on, lets go see how rubbish my dorm is," Sherlock piped, turning on his heel and heading up the stairs to the second floor.

The pair of them walked up and down the halls of the Baker house until finally they came across Sherlock's allotted room number: 221.

"Here we are!" John exclaimed, relieved that they finally found the dorm.

'_221, Baker House,_' Sherlock thought reverently. Somehow it just fit.

Looking between the numbers on the door, and the wonderful college boy leaning against it, Sherlock didn't believe he deserved such good luck. He smiled, and reached for his dorm room keys.

Maybe this university thing isn't going to be so bad after all.

Sherlock slid the keys into he lock and turned.

He opened the door to the dullest sight he'd ever seen.

White walls, white tiled floors, a crummy old desk, chair, creaky metal-framed bed, and a rubbish bin.

John burst out in a fit of laughter at the expression on Sherlock's face.

Sherlock just looked at him and frowned.

"Hahahah, what were you expecting Sherlock?" John asked in between laughs.

Sherlock was still stoic faced.

"This is a prison cell."

And John's laughter began anew.

"Well, yeah. That's how they all look." John breathed, finally catching his breath.

Sherlock was about to argue that this isn't what dorm rooms look like on the tele, but stopped himself; worried that John would think this was childish.

"Well, you've gotta decorate it, you know? Make it your own." John explained.

Sherlock nodded in understanding.

That's when John got an idea.

"Come on," he said, grabbing Sherlock by the arm.

"Wait, where are we going?" Sherlock asked in confusion, "Shouldn't we be getting to class? I mean, we're already late."

John feigned a thoughtful expression.

"Naah," he grinned, "We've got more important things to do!"

John shut the door behind them, and raced down the hall.

Sherlock laughed, and ran after him.

"Wow, playing hooky on the first day of school? I'm starting to think you might be a bad influence."

John turned around and gave Sherlock a wicked grin.

"You have no idea."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from this series. Because honestly, if I did, hot damn c;

Pairing: John Watson & Sherlock Holmes

Style: AU teen!lock

Word Count: 629

Rating: T+

Synopsis: John is the big man on campus. Sherlock is the new kid at school. Perhaps love isn't a chemical defect after all.

Authors' Note: Hey Guys! I hope you're enjoying this! Leave me any ideas on how you think I can improve this! I really value your input! :] ilysm. Read, review, and as always ENJOY!

The two of them burst out of the main doors of Baker House panting.

"Where are we going?" Sherlock asked, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"You'll see! Come on!" John yelled with glee, grabbing Sherlock's hand and pulling him towards the campus parking lot.

"Why are we heading towards the parking lot?" Sherlock inquired.

John pursed his lips, a sign that he wasn't going to spill any time soon.

Sherlock was getting frustrated.

"You know, if you don't tell me where we're going, I'm going to have to assume your kidnapping me."

John laughed, but still didn't reveal his plans.

Sherlock was at his wits end. He didn't like not knowing things.

"I'm going to scream rape," he said.

John turned around to face Sherlock and quirked his bushy eyebrow.

"It's not rape if you like it."

Sherlock's face flushed. He wasn't expecting that response.

The thought hadn't even crossed his mind.

"I uh- I didn't mean to imply," Sherlock stuttered, flushed face now glowing red.

John just laughed and pulled Sherlock further along.

Sherlock was so overwhelmed with the new images implanted in his mind; he hadn't realized that they had stopped moving.

"Ta-Da!" John exclaimed, hands gesturing towards a shiny, black, Harley Davidson.

Sherlock seemed confused.

"Gorgeous, isn't she?" John uttered with pride.

"Who?" Sherlock asked, still very confused.

"Hahaha, her name is Sarah," John replied.

It was then that Sherlock realized he was referring to the large motorcycle sitting in between them.

John pulled a rag out of his backpack and began to polish the already spotless vehicle.

"My pride and joy," he said, rubbing furiously at an invisible speck of dirt.

"She's yours?" Sherlock asked, trying to process if it was possible for this guy to become any more attractive.

'He has a motorcycle. Really? Is this fair? Do you want me to die of infatuation? Because at this rate -'

Sherlock's internal rant was interrupted by a large item being shoved into his gut.

"Put it on," said John, pulling a large, black helmet over his head, "Always better to be safe than sorry."

Sherlock looked down at the matching helmet in his hands.

"Why?" he asked.

"We're going for a ride."

"Where?"

John rolled his eyes.

"Just hop on," he smiled, gesturing at the small patch of seat behind him.

Sherlock swallowed roughly.

"I, uh," he cleared his throat, "I've never been on a motorcycle."

"Don't worry," John reassured him. "Just straddle the back and hold on to my waist, you'll be fine."

Sherlock swallowed again.

He slipped the black helmet onto his head, consequently pushing his brown locks into his eyes, to the point where he couldn't see the buckles.

He fumbled to find the chinstraps in his impaired state of vision.

John chuckled and reached for the buckles. He snapped the clips into place then pushed the hair out of Sherlock's face and tucked it into the helmet.

Sherlock blushed.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now get on! We've got places to go!" John screamed, revving the engine.

Sherlock laughed, and slung his left leg over the back of the bike.

He slowly slid his arms around John's waist and interlocked his fingers.

John grinned at the sensation.

Sherlock fit is head into the crook of John's neck in order to reach his ear.

"Where are we going?" he shouted over the rev of the engine.

John kicked up the kickstand and rolled out of the parking lot.

Sherlock could see the traces of a wicked smirk through the plastic face cover of Johns helmet.

"John," Sherlock began tentatively, "Don't you da-"

Before he could finish his thought, John revved the engine, cranked the gas, and they sped off down the street at the speed of light.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from this series. Because honestly, if I did, hot damn c;  
**Pairing: **John Watson & Sherlock Holmes

**Style:** AU teen!lock  
**Word Count: **699

**Rating**: T+  
**Synopsis: ** John is the big man on campus. Sherlock is the new kid at school. Perhaps love isn't a chemical defect after all.

Authors' Note: Hey Guys! I hope you're enjoying this! This chappie is pretty much crap. sorrysorrysorrysorry. I'm just kind of out of it, and omfg school's about to start kill me now.

But on a happier note, Leave me any ideas on how you think I can improve this! I really value your input! :] ilysm. Read, review, and as always ENJOY!

"So this was your plan all along," Sherlock screamed in terror, clutching on to John's waist for dear life.

"What?" John yelled over the roar of the engine.

"You've been leading me on, coaxing me onto your fancy bike, so that you could kill me off in a motorcycle accident! Classic." Sherlock screamed into John's ear.

"I'm going the speed limit," John pleaded in his defense.

Sherlock peered over John's shoulder at the speedometer. His eyes bulged with fear.

"Eighty-fucking-seven is not the speed limit!"

John erupted with laughter as he slowly decreased his speed and came to a stop at a red light.

Sherlock visibly relaxed.

Right as Sherlock was about to give him a piece of his mind, he was interrupted.

"Wait," John began with a smirk, no longer needing to yell. "You think that I'm leading you on?"

Sherlock flushed red to the point that John could see it, even through his tinted facemask.

_'Oh shit, did I really just say that'_ Sherlock thought frantically.

"I, uh-" Sherlock faltered, searching for something to change the subject. "Green light!" he yelled, pointing at the glowing green light hanging high above the street.

John chuckled, and reapplied the gas, but dropped the subject. As much as he thought Sherlock looked cute when he was flustered.

The two rode in silence for a few more blocks before coming to another red light.

The bike came to a stop in between two cars.

John was so focused on keeping his manly functions in check, what with such close proximity to Sherlock, that he hadn't even noticed that they had company.

But Sherlock did.

As they pulled up to the shiny, red convertible, Sherlock immediately noticed the half a dozen girls piled into the too small car.

Not because he was attracted to them.

But because they seemed to be attracted to him.

At first Sherlock was flustered at all the attention. It was too much for one day.

He soon realized that _he _wasn't exactly the apple of their eye.

"Hey blondie!" one of the girls shouted from within the shiny, red car. Sherlock couldn't decipher whom.

John, suddenly aware of their presence, smiled back.

"Um, hello ladies," he grinned, keeping an eye on the light.

Sherlock unconsciously tightened his grip around John's waist.

"Where are you headed?" another anonymous voice called from in the car.

Sherlock perked up, himself too wanting to know the answer to that question.

"Bit of a surprise actually," John admitted sheepishly.

All the girls giggled.

And Sherlock gripped tighter.

He could hear a cacophony of female voices tittering.

"You ask,"

"No you!"

"Hurry the lights going to turn,"

"Okay, okay!" the girl in the passenger seat exclaimed.

She turned her attention to John.

"Are you single?" she asked, resulting in a roar of giggling from the shiny, red car.

And suddenly, this became the longest red light of Sherlock's life.

He couldn't understand why, but all these girls flirting with John, drove him mad. As if they were trespassing on property to which he held the deed.

When in reality, he shouldn't have cared less.

John blushed at the question. Although, he should be used to this by now.

He didn't want to turn them down; he was just too nice for that.

So he replied with the first thing that came to his mind.

"No sorry, I'm taken," he said, gesturing towards a wide-eyed Sherlock clutching to his back.

Every eye in the shiny, red convertible was now staring at him, shocked. As if they hadn't seen him during this entire encounter.

They probably didn't. People didn't usually notice him, John being the unlikely exception.

Sherlock looked just as shocked as everyone else.

His mind was racing.

'_Did he just call me his boyfriend?! Wait, he doesn't mean it does he? He can't be serious. Is this some kind of teenage ritual? Does a ride on a motorcycle equal imprinting? Is this what I missed in sex-ed class?'_

He was jerked abruptly from the privacy of his own thoughts with the roar of the bike engine, and a cackling John.

They raced off, down the street, leaving the shiny, red convertible in the dust.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from this series. Because honestly, if I did, hot damn c;  
**Pairing: **John Watson & Sherlock Holmes

**Style:** AU teen!lock  
**Word Count: **368

**Rating**: M (for language)  
**Synopsis: ** John is the big man on campus. Sherlock is the new kid at school. Perhaps love isn't a chemical defect after all.

Authors' Note: Hey Guys! Gaah, I'm sorry that this story is progressing so slowly. Don't hate me. It's just, I want this to be really detailed and that just equals slow. And this chapter is especially short because I needed to clear some things up, that I felt I left kinda vague, plus set some stuff up for future story archs and whatnot. I myself am having a lot of fun with this, and I hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I am. Im starting to think that you guys are losing interest :[ please stick with me! Pleasepleasepleaseprettypleasewithadavidtennantont op .

Anyways, just tell me what you guys think. Ideas, comments, questions, concerns, anything! I really appreciate, and enjoy hearing what yall have to say :] Read, review, and as always ENJOY!

* * *

Sherlock was shell-shocked.

He twiddled is intertwined fingers, wondering what that last comment meant.

_'He surely didn't mean it. Preposterous. He was obviously just trying to let the girls down easy. Yes okay. That's settled then.'_

Sherlock watched the scenery blur by through the tint of the helmet mask.

John was finally almost going the speed limit, so it was almost peaceful.

The sounds of calm, city life lulled him, and he became once again lost in his thoughts.

'But why me?' he wondered. 'He could have said anyone. He could have ended the conversation with a quick mention of a girlfriend back home.'

Sherlock readjusted himself on the seat.

_'Wait. Why didn't he say girlfriend? Why did he tell the girls he had a boyfriend? Was John gay? Don't be ridiculous; he's way too cool. But even if he was.' _Sherlock thought with a sigh, '_He wouldn't be interested in me.'_

Sherlock looked at the street signs flying by, reading every word they bore.

Angered that he couldn't read John just as easily.

* * *

He could always tell a persons life story, just by looking at them, but with John he just. Couldn't.

It was at this moment, that he realized he hadn't even deduced John when they first met.

It was the first time he had ever met someone, and not known his or her life story in the blink of an eye.

So Sherlock furrowed his brow, and focused. He put all his energy into the deduction of a boy sitting less than two inches in front of him.

.

.

.

.

nothing.

Sherlock began breathing heavily.

He had never met someone whom he couldn't tell what they'd eaten for breakfast that morning.

And suddenly, he was drawn to this boy even more than imaginable.

A new mystery for him to solve.

The mystery of John Watson.

His stomach began to churn again, and that fluttery sensation returned.

And he realized that this was the first time any person in the world had ever intrigued him.

Odd feelings that he couldn't put a finger on coursed through his body as the bike slowly pulled into the parking lot of . . . . .

Ikea?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from this series. Because honestly, if I did, hot damn c;  
**Pairing: **John Watson & Sherlock Holmes

**Style:** AU teen!lock  
**Word Count: **1,101

**Rating**: T+  
**Synopsis: ** John is the big man on campus. Sherlock is the new kid at school. Perhaps love isn't a chemical defect after all.

Authors' Note: Hey Guys! Sorry, this is kinda a long one! I dunno, I just kinda got into this one! I hope you guys like it and stick with me! Were getting close to the good stuffs! I love you guys so much! Your kind words and reviews mean the world to me, honestly! Read, review, and as always, ENJOY!

Sherlock looked around tentatively as John circled the parking lot for an empty spot.

_Ikea._

What kind of place is this, Sherlock thought.

There were no demarcations on the building (at least from what he could see) of what kind of place it was.

Far too big to be a restaurant, he figured.

So what?

A shopping center?

By now, John had circled the lot twice, gave an angry hand gesture to a man who snaked his spot, and was finally pulling into a space in the very back of the parking lot.

"Where are we?" Sherlock asked, removing his helmet.

John shrugged off his helmet with a laugh, hopping down off the bike.

"Ikea, duh!"

"What's Ikea?"

John's eyes bulged in shock. "You've never been to Ikea before?"

Sherlock shook his head.

"Nor have I ever heard of it. What kind of place is it? It's rather large."

John's shocked façade slowly melted into a genuine laugh.

Sherlock cocked his head in confusion. "What?" he questioned.

"You really lived under a rock, now didn't you?" he teased.

Sherlock groaned and threw his hands up in the air, annoyed that he still didn't know what was going on. And he hated not knowing things.

"Ugh, can't you ever just be straightforward?!"

John stood still, hands in his pockets, trying hard to stifle the look of intense satisfaction on his face.

"I skipped classes today, and hopped on the back of your godforsaken bike and let you drive me to the middle of nowhere!" Sherlock screamed in a whisper, trying not to attract any more attention in the very crowded parking lot. "Now are you going to tell me what Ikea is?!"

John answered with a throaty laugh.

"No? Okay then, take me back," Sherlock seethed, hopping back on the bike, shoving his head back into the helmet.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait!" John exclaimed, grabbing Sherlock's hands, which were fumbling with the buckles again.

Sherlock just shot him his most serious glare, hoping to intimidate the college boy he was sure was making a fool of him.

Aha.

_'It all makes sense now!' _Sherlock screamed internally_, 'It's obviously a trap. Why this boy would act so interested in me! He is clearly just trying to smooth talk me into coming over to this Ikea place so that the moment I walk in, a bunch of frat boys dunk sour milk on my head.'_

Sherlock shuddered as old, repressed memories of high school bullies flooded through his head.

He thought he had left these days behind.

Apparently not.

His inner rant was interrupted with a rapidly moving hand swinging in front of his face.

"Earth to Sherlock," John chanted, waving his hand rapidly about.

Sherlock came to his senses, met John's intense gaze, and began to laugh.

John smiled hesitantly, not really knowing why Sherlock was laughing.

"It all makes sense now," Sherlock chuckled.

"Huh?"

"It all makes so much sense. Why you've been so nice to me. Why you haven't called me a freak like everyone else. Why you've been pretending to actually like me."

"What are you talking about, Sherlock?" John asked, perplexed.

"Someone put you up to this," Sherlock stated, a sad, defeated look in his eyes. "Someone forced you to spend the day with me. Smooth talk me. Make me ride along with you to the place so you could what? Embarrass me? Embarrass me even more than I already feel on a normal basis, being the walking-talking freaktionary?!" he asked, standing up from the bike and getting into John's confused face. "What? Did you guys flip a coin? Make a bet? The loser having to spend the day with the new freak in town?" He yelled, his voice rising in volume at this point. "Let me guess! Is there a bucket of paint hanging above the door attached to a string? A frat house hiding the shadows, armed with water balloons?" Sherlock spat with distain, "Because jokes on you buddy, been there done that!"

Sherlock realized that his yelling was attracting an audience.

"You know what, forget it," he sighed, setting the helmet down on the bike, "I'll find another ride home."

Sherlock looked deep into John's eyes, who at this point, looked like he was surprised that these words were even coming out of Sherlock's mouth.

"I really thought," Sherlock choked, tears welling up in his eyes. "I thought you were different."

Sherlock turned around and began to walk away when he felt a hand close around his wrist.

Before he knew it, his arm was yanked back, his body being enclosed by someone else's.

"I'm so sorry, for what people have done to you Sherlock," John breathed into Sherlock's ear, holding him tight. "I'm so sorry that those stupid teenagers scarred you. That they couldn't see what a wonderful person you are."

Sherlock was shell-shocked. He had never been hugged before (mummy doesn't count).

"John?" he asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Look," John began, releasing Sherlock from his grip and holding him by the shoulders in front of his face.

"I'm sorry those people hurt you. Made you learn to shut people out. But I promise," he said emphatically, shaking Sherlock's shoulders, " I promise that I will never do anything that would hurt you."

The look of passion in John's eyes as he said these words made Sherlock's knees weak and his stomach flutter.

"I," he stuttered, "I don't know what to-"

"You don't have to," John smiled.

"Just promise to trust me, okay?"

Sherlock nodded, still trying to process how it was possible for one person to have such an effect on him. To make him feel so special. So needed.

John grinned from ear to ear as he grabbed his wallet from the pouch on the bike.

"And FYI, Mr. I-live-under-a-rock, Ikea is a furniture store."

"A furniture store?" he asked.

"Yeah! Trust me, it's great."

"Okay, I believe you," Sherlock smiled, "But why did you bring me here?"

John began to blush as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, you said that you hated your dorm. That it felt like a prison. I thought you might feel more at home if you could, you know, decorate it."

Sherlock was shocked. No one had ever been this nice to him in his entire life. And he didn't know what to do.

John smiled, sensing that Sherlock was at a loss for words.

"Come on, no need to thank me," he laughed in mock arrogance, "Let's go shopping!"

John grabbed Sherlock's hand as they walked towards the big, blue building.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from this series. Because honestly, if I did, hot damn c;

Pairing: John Watson & Sherlock Holmes

Style: AU teen!lock

Word Count: 772

Rating: M (for language)

Synopsis: John is the big man on campus. Sherlock is the new kid at school. Perhaps love isn't a chemical defect after all.

Author's Note:

lol, its fifth period and i'm in chemistry and im really bored.

haha, hi guys! I hope you like this chapter! More detailed adventures at Ikea to come.

If you've been wondering, I recently bought furniture at Ikea so its magical qualities have enchanted me, and wormed their way into this story :P Anyways, ilysm, sorry for the wait!

Btw, I need some prompt ideas for another fic! I would reallly appreciate it if you checked it out, (The Personal Journal of Dr. John H Watson) and gave me some ideas!

Read, Review, and as always, ENJOY!

John gripped Sherlock's hand tightly as he dragged him towards the large blue building.

They walked hand in hand until they reached the large, glass sliding doors.

As they stepped into the path of the sensors, the doors opened with a whoosh. The AC hit their faces as they walked through the threshold.

"Welcome to Ikea," the young employee chirped, handing Sherlock what seemed to be a coupon for discounted meatballs.

Sherlock's eyes bulged as he looked over to where John was standing.

"They sell meatballs here?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah!" John replied cheerily. "They have a whole restaurant!"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

"You're kidding me."

"Nope," the employee chimed in, all too happy to join the conversation once again. "It's on the second floor," he said, handing a map to a frazzled Sherlock.

It was only just then that Sherlock remembered noticing the large, patent escalator in the middle of the floor. He just deleted it instantly because he assumed it was nonsense. I mean, who's ever heard of an escalator in a furniture store?

John began to chuckle at the determined look on Sherlock's face.

It was like he was trying to fix together the great puzzle that is Ikea underneath that curly mop of hair.

Basically, it was really cute.

"Come on, lets go," John laughed, tugging on Sherlock's sleeve.

He nodded a curt thank you to the employee and trudged off towards the escalator.

Allowing himself to be pulled along, Sherlock began to wonder what exactly his purpose was of being here.

His big scene in the parking lot disproved his, 'college conspiring against him' theory, so he really was coming up blank.

"Um, John?" Sherlock began tentatively, stepping carefully onto the escalator.

"Yes?" he replied, a step ahead of him on the moving staircase.

"So, since you've proved that you're not going to peg me with Boston Creme pies or anything-"

John chuckled at his choice of words.

"Why are we here exactly?"

John began to blush, yet again.

He hadn't blushed this much in his entire life, let alone the span of a couple hours.

He did that thing where he grins sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck.

The thing that makes Sherlock's knees go to jelly.

"Well," John began, stepping down onto the step Sherlock was on.

"You said that you hated your dorm room, that it felt like a prison to you."

Sherlock nodded, remembering the conversation.

"Well, I uh, kinda thought that you would be happier if your dorm felt a little cozier, you know, more like home."

You could almost hear the gears in Sherlock's head click into place.

"So," John continued, "TA-DA!" he opened, his arm wide, gesturing for Sherlock to soak in the site that is Ikea.

Sherlock's head began to spin. No one has ever done something this sweet for him before.

Choked up on feels, he forgot to step off of the escalator, and tripped.

"Whoa!" John exclaimed, cathching Sherlock before he went face first into the tile.

He pulled the freshman up to his feet, and off to the side, out of the way of the people who know how to get off an escalator.

_'Fuck you, universe'_ Sherlock thought furiously, never been so embarrassed in his life.

"Are you okay?" John asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah," Sherlock assured, shaking himself free from John's protective grip, "Just the universe conspirinig against me"

John laughed.

"Well next time, we'll avoid universe conspiracies and take the elevator."

Sherlock couldn't help but chuckle.

"But seriously John, I dont know," he fumbled over his words, "no one has ever done something like this, I, just, I really dont know what to say."

"Don't say anything," John replied cheerily, "Just know that I get 24/7 access to your dorm once we deck it out!"

"Haha, wasn't that implied?" Sherlock replied carelessly.

"Let's hope so!" he exclaimed. "Now come on, lets go exploring!"

Sherlock laughed and ran off behind John towards the world that was 'lamps and light fixtures'

Sounds exciting.

It wasn't until much later in their adventures at Ikea that Sherlock realized that he might have just asked John to move in with him.

And it wasn't until much, much later in their ever impending relationship that he realized that it may have been the best decision he'd ever made.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from this series. Because honestly, if I did, hot damn c;  
Pairing:John Watson & Sherlock Holmes

**Style:** AU teen!lock  
Word Count:827

**Rating**: M (for language, and just to be sure)  
Synopsis: John is the big man on campus. Sherlock is the new kid at school. Perhaps love isn't a chemical defect after all.

**Authors' Note:** Hey guys. Sorry it's been awhile /).(\ I've just been super busy with school. Asdfghjkl, guys. Don't take several AP classes at a time, holy shizz.

DON'T DO IT

But yes, in between that and me trying to catch up with Breaking Bad, I've been pretty preoccupied. But yeah, I'll try to update asap. And in regards to my other johnlock fic, /The Personal Journal of Dr John H Watson/ as always, I need prompts! So, I'd be super stoked if you left me some :] Oh, and also, this is way overdue, but I want to give a special shoutout to jamesgatz1925! She's a wonderful writer on here, and she beta's these two stories for me. She's the best and you neeeed to check out her stuff! Now, without further adieu, please read, review, and as always ENJOY! 

"Shh, shhhh! I need to listen!" John whispered, trying to stifle the endless giggles erupting from Sherlock's lips.

"I'm sorry! This is just so exhilarating!"

"Okay! I know!" John laughed, "But be quiet, or else this wont work."

"Okay!" Sherlock whispered.

The two waited in silence until John heard footsteps.

"Okay! They're close! On my mark!" John whispered excitedly.

Sherlock nodded, black curls bouncing.

"One . . . Two . . . Three!"

On three, the two jumped out of the large wooden wardrobe they were hiding in, scaring the couple who were about to open the door.

"AAHHH!" screamed the woman, whose hand was still reaching for where the knob had been.

"This isn't Narnia!" John shouted, in mock disappointment, elbowing Sherlock in the ribs when he couldn't keep up the act.

The couple just stood petrified, not understanding completely what had just happened.

Sherlock couldn't stifle his laughter any longer, and finally cracked.

John took this as their cue to leave.

"Hmm, better try another wardrobe," he said, feigning deep thought.

He grabbed Sherlock's hand and ran off in the other direction, leaving the poor couple in shock. 

The two ran until they were out of breath, and passed out on the quite convenient king sized bed.

The two laid there, catching their breath, legs hanging over the edge.

Slowly, John turned his head to the left and caught Sherlock already staring at him, smiling.

A beat passed before they broke out in complete, gut wrenching laughter.

Minutes passed before the two finally stopped and caught their breath once again.

John sat up, and propped himself on his shoulders, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Did you see the look on that woman's face?!" he asked excitedly.

"Yes!" Sherlock replied, sitting up and rubbing his now, very sore sides. "But I thought her poor boyfriend was going to faint!"

The two began to laugh again.

"So this was good?" John asked, smirking.

"Very good." Sherlock smiled.

"So this was enough fun for you?"

"Yes, enough fun for a lifetime."

"Want to have some more?"

"Oh god, yes."

And so the two set off for more adventures in Ikea, including, but not limited to pretending to fall asleep in the display beds, faking cooking diner in the model kitchen sets, squeezing themselves just a bit too close together in a closet when they were being chased by an angry security guard, and Sherlock convincing himself that the hand on his arse while in the closet was just an accident. 

"It's getting late, John." Sherlock noted, rubbing a kink from his cramping neck.

That closet was really small.

"Wow, you're right. I'm so sorry for keeping you out this late! I really didn't mean t-"

"Whoa whoa, its okay!" Sherlock assured him, trying to calm his down. "I'm not a kid, I don't have a curfew or anything. I was only saying that is was late, and we really haven't shopped for anything."

"Haha, I guess you're right."

"Okay then, come one! Let's go get one of those obnoxiously oversized shopping bags and get down to business!" Sherlock exclaimed.

John chuckled. "You're way too into this."

"Oh shut up, like you aren't excited," Sherlock pouted, shoving John in his quite, toned chest.

"Haha, you got me!" John beamed.

"Okay, then come on!" 

The two shopped until the lights began to turn off, and the PA system warned them that the store would be closing in 10 minutes.

They made it to the check out area with a bunch of really cool items. Most notably, a weird replica of a skull that for some reason, Sherlock just _had _to have.

Apparently it reminded him of a friend. John didn't judge though, he had his own quirks as well. And honestly, the way he talked to the skull when he thought no one was looking was awfully cute.

As they checked out, they asked if everything could be delivered to their university, seeing as though they had driven here on a motorcycle.

Agreeing to have the stuff delivered sometime next week, the boys left the building as a very annoyed employee locked the door behind them. 

They boys walked through the empty parking lot to the bike, reminiscing on all the surprised faces of the people they scared, and how many times they almost got kicked out.

There were both very sad to have to go home.

"This has been the most exhilarating experience of my life," Sherlock stated, putting on his helmet.

"Well, I'll have to be sure to beat this record," John replied with a wink that made Sherlock's heart skip a beat.

"I certainly hope that you can," Sherlock grinned, throwing his leg over the back of the bike.

John smiled as he hoped on the bike and felt Sherlock's lanky arms encircle around his waist.

John put the keys in ignition and revved the bike to life.

He sincerely wished they could stay this way forever.


End file.
